


Locks of Love

by Megamonster



Series: When Dad's Away the Boy's Will Play [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: " Pulling harder, stealing another, quite loud moan out of the smaller, his head tipping back at the action. “And because what I have planned for you, oh baby are you gonna wake up the neighborhood.” "





	Locks of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know I posted not that long ago, but, here's a freebie! It's just pure smut, no plot with the bully or anything like that. I plan on doing that for the next one, which is the second to last of this series. Hopefully I can find a way to resolve some more of that problem, fingers crossed. Haha. But that also means I won't be posting for this series for a while. It's going to take me probably a week to figure out how to plot that one, but it'll all be good!

Sam walks through the front door to the apartment, dropping his backpack with a heavy thud to the floor.

“Welcome home, Sammy.” Dean says, huge smirk on his face. Sitting on the arm of the couch, facing the entrance.

“That smile only means naughty.” Sam points at his brother and unzips his hoodie, letting it slip off his shoulders.

“Oh boy does it ever!” Dean drops his voice an octave, revealing something he was hiding in his hands on his lap. A simple ball gag lay on his palms. “It’s washed and ready to be inside your mouth!”

“I’m not wearing that.” Sam crosses his arms. The eldest clutches onto the gag in his left hand and strides up to his big baby brother. His right hand instantly diving into Sam’s hair, right at the nape of his neck, only applying a little bit of pressure, enough to elicit a moan out of Sam.

“Why, it would look so pretty between your cock sucking lips.” Pulling harder, stealing another, quite loud moan out of the smaller, his head tipping back at the action. “And because what I have planned for you, oh baby are you gonna wake up the neighborhood.” Dean can feel the thickness pressing onto his thigh, he thinks Sam might also have a secret kink, or at least a heightened version of his exhibitionism. “Oh Sammy, do you want the whole block to know what we do alone?” Sam shakes his head, even if his eyes told him something completely different. “Good, now, do I have your permission to put this on you?” Sam nods even with the hold on his brown locks.

The hand slowly lets go and a tingly sensation moves in ripples across Sam’s scalp. He opens his mouth once the gag was brought to his face. The rubber ball placed between his top and bottom rows of teeth, feeling it tighten when Dean buckled it under his hairline at the back.

Dean tipped Sam’s head up with a finger under his chin, a light pink color dusting his olive skinned cheeks. He trails both hands into the brown strands, feathering between his fingers, gripping tightly. Sam moans clutching onto Dean’s shoulders, his nails biting through the black t-shirt he was wearing.

Sam begins applying pressure to his clothed erection on the only thing that’s right there, humping his brothers thigh.

“Sammy, you’re just as excited about this as I am!” Dean grins, loving that he can turn Sam into this horny, needy, moaning mess. “And I found out about your secret kink before you found mine.” He seductively whispers in his ear.

“Huh?” Sam questions around the gag in the lusty haze he’s in, putting a stop to defiling his brother’s thigh.

“That first time you rimmed me, I found out you loved having your hair pulled. I was trying to figure what I should do with this information, until now, that is.” Dean pulls on his hair again, Sam pressing himself closer to his brother, forcing Dean’s hands to keep the steady pull on him. A long wanton moan traveling out of his throat.

“Ppphuckk!” Sam yells kind of, saliva gathering around the rubber. Eyes shut tightly. “Fffhlleez!” Sam sobs. Dean chuckles at his attempts to try and talk.

“I didn’t quite catch that? Were you trying to say please?” Dean asks, loosening his grip, a sigh falling out of Sam as more tingles spread on his scalp and down his spine. Sam nods frantically, opening his eyes, iris’ void of any of the hazel in them, puppy eyes to get his brother to do something to him. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Sam whimpers. “I was thinking you could fuck me while I pull on your girly long hair. But, if you want something up that tight teenage ass of yours, well, how can I say no to that?” Dean wolfishly grins. “Let’s go to the bedroom then.” He growls and leads Sam by the collar of his shirt.

Sam had a million thoughts running through his head. He’s not so sure he likes the gag part of Dean’s plan, but if this is what Dean wants, then he’s not going to deny him anything if it means something amazingly good. At the same time, he’s wondering how far his brother will go with this discovered hair pulling thing. Will he stop if Sam’s in pain when he pulls just on the side of being painful, or will he be so lost in both sensations that he won’t be able to distinguish between Sam’s moans of pleasure for yells of pain.

What if it becomes a new kind of fetish for Dean? He’ll never go a day without having his hands run through his hair, sure he could ruffle it like he use to, but it’s going to linger more than it should. He’s worried that his brother will become obsessed. Which shouldn’t bother him so much, but still, what if.

He comes out of thought when he realizes that he’s on his hands knees on the bed, clothes already thrown to the floor. He wonders how he could do this while trapped in his own mind. Sam could sense that Dean wasn’t in the room with him, where could he have run off to?

Dean left Sam where he was on the bed, leaving the room for a bit to calm down. He probably would have exploded the moment things had just begun. His shirt was off, but his jeans were still buttoned, didn’t even bother getting fully undressed before leaving Sam.

He began to worry, what if he got caught up in the moment and actually ripped some of Sam’s hair out of his scalp? He was sure Sam would never let him do it again if that happened. Dean’ll just have to test the waters and see where the border line of pain and pleasure are. He puffed out a loud breath and walked back into the bedroom. Sam still on his knees, waiting.

Dean moved slowly up to his brother and placed warm calloused hands on his ass. Sam was a bit startled at the contact, but calmed and moaned when Dean started kneading the pasty white globes that never see the sun.

Bringing his denim clad groin closer to his brother as his hands traveled north. Feathery light, making goosebumps appear on Sam’s flesh. Sam shivers and drops his head a bit once his older brother’s skilled hands had found their way back into the strands of his hair.

“I’m going to find when it’s most painful as I pull your hair, make a some noise of discomfort to let me know, okay?”

Sam nods his head and the pressure on him steadily builds. At first it feels wonderful, the sensation making his dick leak pre-cum onto the sheets. It gets stronger the harder the eldest pulls. Then it drastically goes downhill when his head is craning back, neck kind of hurting in the process. Sam reaches a hand back to grip onto one of Dean’s wrists, yelling out an incomprehensible ‘Ow!’, when he pulled too hard.

Dean immediately retracts his hands and lets Sam rest his forehead on the sheets below him. Panting and grunting, a pounding feeling radiating throughout his brain.

“You ok?” Dean asks.

“Uh huh.” Sam nods.

“Alright, that put quite a bit of strain on my knuckles. That was too hard.”

“Uh huh.” Sam repeats, agreeing with his brother.

“Sorry.” A hand softly dragging up and down on his spine. Sam waves a hand dismissively to tell him not to worry about it, all is good. Dean moves that hand up even further and back into the hair, not pulling, just playing with it. Making Sam sigh and whimper as he feels electricity zing up and down his back.

Dean undoes his belt and takes the rest of his clothes off. Leaving them both completely naked in the chilly room. He walks to get the lube out of the nightstand, moving to Sam’s side, grabbing his face and pulling it towards him. He kisses his cheek since he can’t on his lips.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Dean murmurs and moves behind Sam. With the lube in hand, he squirts a little onto his fore finger and middle finger, spreading it around Sam’s rim, coating it until it shines exaggeratedly. A little goes a long way, a nice phrase, but under these circumstances, a lot of it will go along way, even if it means liberally lubing.

A finger slides its way in, twisting on the pull out as the pad of the digit drags lightly over Sam’s prostate. A small grunt rumbled out of Sam, he drops down to brace himself on his forearms, unable to hold himself on his hands. Dropping his head as the finger begins to pick a pace to stretch him little by little.

Dean slowly inserts the second digit, sinking them all the way to the webbing, separating them wide as he pulls them back put to the tips, not completely put, just until he saw his cuticles. A deep groan leaving Sam as Dean continues this motion. When he feels him to be ready, he adds a third finger in with the mix. Making sure he’s prepped and ready.

“Dean!” Sam mutters around the gag. Dean runs his free hand back into those silky locks and pulls on them as he continues to stretch his brother. Loud moans only slightly muffled as Dean scrapes over his prostate on every out stroke. “Come, on!” Sam grunts, but it sounds like he’s talking with headgear braces, like Willy in Charlie in the Chocolate Factory.

“Gimme a sec.” Dean tells him as he spreads his fingers. He pulls his hands back and gets himself ready. Coating his ‘ready to explode any second now’ cock. Gesturing for Sam to scoot forward on the bed so there isn’t a footboard in the way. Getting behind him, he teases his cock head at Sam’s entrance. Barely breaching the rim as he makes short jerks of his hips.

Sam, that little cock sucker, moves back and Dean’s all the way inside him. He groans satisfiedly when he feels his big brother filling him up. He’s panting harder when Dean grinds his hips against his ass, Dean’s thumbs separating his cheeks and trying to move deeper in him. The mushroom tip rubbing in all the right places, Sam occasionally trembling when he feels that drag on that particular spot.

Dean leans down so he could whisper in Sam’s ear. “Grab onto the headboard.” Sam scrambles back up to his hands and blindly grasps onto the wood in front of him. “Don’t let go, no matter how much you want to touch your cock, your hands will stay where they are. Am I clear?” Sam nods as a full body shiver runs through him.

Dean wraps his arms around Sam’s waist, resting his mouth on his shoulder, pulling himself out slowly, and with a quick snap sends Sam forward with a yelp. A slow hard fuckin’ was in the eldest Winchester’s mind this afternoon. His dick was moving in the right place, inaudible sounds or words were coming out of Sam’s mouth as his eyes were closed with the heaven-like ecstasy Dean was creating.

His hands were clamped tight to the wood, fingernails bending and denting with the force this rhythm Dean has made. Dean’s hands roamed all along his front, running over that stomach that had started to lose the child baby fat about a few months ago. His nails scraping the skin underneath them as he drags them up to Sam’s nipples. Tweaking them a bit, and Sam clenches around him.

Keeping one hand over a nipple, the other made its way to its destination, brown, a bit sweaty, hair. Tangling his fingers around a few of the strands as he tugs along with his rhythm. A loud keening noise rang through Dean’s ears as Sam tried his damndest to meet the thrusts. Trying to him to go faster without having to say anything. White knuckling the headboard even though he so badly wanted to touch Dean, wrap his hands behind his neck, wanted to kiss his lips. Damn this cursed ball gag!

He whines when Dean removes his hands again, running down Sam’s arms, resting his palms over Sam’s knuckles. As if Dean could read his mind or something, The hands over Sam’s grip his and move them behind his neck. Chest to back as Sam bounces on his lap.

Dean kisses his shoulder, neck, jaw and behind his ear, or anywhere he could reach with his mouth as his hands venture to the places Sam likes most. Holding tightly to his hair, on the border of it being painful, but Dean knows his limits. His right hand snaking down the trimmed trail below his navel, toying around the base of his cock, not nearly ready to let Sam cum.

“Oh god! Sam I love you so fucking much!” Dean grabs tightly to the base of the leaking cock. “I bet you wanna cum huh?” He pants next to Sam’s ear. “Right over my hand and onto the freshly cleaned sheets.” Sam bucks his hips with a moan, the motion made Dean’s hand keep Sam’s head where it was, tugging at a painful point, but that only makes a droplet pool out of his slit.

Sam scrapes his nails over the nape of Dean’s neck, right on the edge of his hairline, which sends a shiver down Dean and he snaps his hips harder. Sam can feel his lower stomach begin to ignite with an orgasm that Dean is blocking. The warmth spreading all over his groin, vision beginning to whiten around the edges.

“Sammy, getting tighter! So close!  _ Fuck! _ Cum for me!” The hand on Sam’s cock only made its way to the tip, a slight swipe over the slit and Sam screams, spurting his seed all over Dean’s hand and sheets. Dean keeps thrusting into Sam, ringing him out for everything he’s got. Striping his cock until nothing else comes out.

Removing his hands again, positioning Sam to plant his face into the sheets, grabbing onto his hips as he pistons his cock in and out of the red, puffy, clenching hole, just begging for Dean to release inside of him.

Sam turns his head to the side and catches Dean’s eyes, his own looking like a lustful puppy. He reaches a hand back to scrape his nails over Dean’s hips, the sensitive part of him that he can tease within arms reach.

Dean falters his rhythm and groans loudly as he shoves himself against Sam, emptying everything into Sam’s abused hole. He stays where he is, panting loudly as he catches his breath. Sam stretched his legs out, causing Dean’s cock to slip out of his ass.

He laid down next to him, both on their stomachs, not quite tired enough to sleep. Sam reaches behind his head and unbuckles the gag, throwing it to the floor, and flexes his jaw. It was a bit sore from having it open like that, but he’d live.

Sam turned onto his side and watched as his brother was nearly asleep. He smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek. Dean moves a hand to his hair and slots their mouths together for a lazy kiss. He somehow maneuvered himself so he was on his back, and Sam resting his head on his chest. Fingers lazily playing with Sam’s hair.

No words were said, none needed to be said, they knew how to communicate without the need for anything verbal. All they wanted to say was in their body language, how happy each brother felt, no need to express how this afternoon escalated. They laid there in silence, with smiles on their faces, sated, and tired. Mostly sweaty and in need of a shower, but that will come later. Right now, they lay in each other’s arms, tangled legs, and breath in unison. The lusty fog dissipating from their minds.

Dean’s not so sure what will happen for him tomorrow, he only hopes that Sam’s got something good up his sleeve.


End file.
